Vegeta-url
Vegeta 'The Prince of Saiyans" was born On October 9, 732, he is the 2nd Main Character in the Series He first appeared on Here Comes the Saiyans along with his rival Goku his nickname is the Prince of All Saiyans like in the DBZ Series, He is the Husband of Bulma and Father of Trunks and Bulla (but she'll probably appear on the last saga of MUASZ) Vegeta is way stronger than Goku, In the DBZ Series he has killed the following Villains: Nappa, Cui, Dodoria, Zarbon, Guldo, Burter, Recoome, Jeice, Android 19, Pui-Pui and he has killed Nappa in the DBGT Series and In The MUGEN Ultimate All-Star Z he has killed Android 18, Psylocke, Homer Simpson, Kamek, Bowser, Ginyu, Daredevil, Garlic Jr (As Gogeta)and Sevil. He has a father King Vegeta but his father was killed by Frieza before Bardock was killed as well while he was trying to protect Planet Vegeta from being Destroyed by Frieza's Death Ball or Supernova, Vegeta has a younger brother name Tarble but his brother won't be appearing in any of the MUASZ Sagas but will be later be mentioned soon. In The DBZ Series He was once a young member of the Saiyan Army under the Planet Trade Organization, but after his race's demise, he works along side Nappa and Raditz directly under Frieza. He later joins the Z Fighters while battling along side them on Namek, and returns to Earth with them as well, where he remains for the rest of his life then few years later after Battling Onslaught, Raditz was wished to life and join the Z Fighters as well. Vegeta has first transformed into SSJ before Battling and Defeating Android 19 easily with his incredible finishing move The Big Bang Attack. a few years later After Imperfect Cell managed to absorb Android 17, and become even stronger than Piccolo, Vegeta and Future Trunks emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and confront Semi-Perfect Cell. After powering up into an Ascended Super Saiyan, Vegeta completely dominated Semi-Perfect Cell, and even made the evil android beg him to allow him to absorb Android 18, in order to become complete, and make the fight more interesting. This strategy was obvious to everyone, including Vegeta, and he initially refuses. However, eager to show off his new power, Vegeta eventually permits Semi-Perfect Cell to do as he wishes, even going so far as to fight Future Trunks and stop him from preventing Semi-Perfect Cell's attainment of perfection. After becoming Perfect Cell, the android fights Vegeta a second time. This time Vegeta is the weaker one, and he had to resort to using his Final Flash technique, which, to his credit, was too strong for Cell to block. He dares Perfect Cell to take the attack head on, and Perfect Cell, confident that it will not harm him, stays put at the beam hits him. Though it failed to destroy Perfect Cell, the attack's power was obvious, as Perfect Cell was missing a third of his body from the blast. Perfect Cell regenerated though, and then badly beat the weakened Vegeta. Perfect Cell then fought Future Trunks, who managed to put up a fight against the perfect Android, but he was defeated as well. Instead of killing the defeated Z Warriors, Perfect Cell proposes a tournament so that he can have some fun before destroying Earth. The tournament would commence in ten days then seven years later he turns evil again due to Babidi Spell making him transform into his True Evil SSJ Form the Majin Vegeta first before that Vegeta was the first character to fight. He fought Pui Pui and easily dominated him, killing him instantly with a point-blank energy blast even after being teleported to his home planet Zoon by Babidi. Goku was up next, and he fought a pet creature of Babidi known as Yakon. At first, Yakon was troublesome, seeing as though he has the ability to see in dark, Goku didn't. However, Goku manages to defeat the creatures from him absorbing too much of his energy and blowing up, briefly giving Vegeta a glimpse of Goku's Super Saiyan 2 powers. At this point, Vegeta realizes that even though he has trained as hard as he could for seven years, there was still a gap between Goku's power and his. Then Gohan begins to fight Dabura. During the fight between Gohan and Dabura, Vegeta and Goku had an argument about how to best handle the Babidi/Majin Buu threat. Dabura retreats, saying that there is a different fighter who is more powerful. They are confused - Supreme Kai says that Dabura is the most powerful Majin. Suddenly, Vegeta begins acting strangely, screaming that something invisible is attacking him. Supreme Kai informs the others that Babidi is trying to take over Vegeta's mind, and they encourage him to fight back: but it is too late. Vegeta is overwhelmed by Babidi, and is transformed into a much more powerful stage, Majin Vegeta. Babidi orders his new apprentice, Majin Vegeta, to destroy Goku, Gohan and Supreme Kai, but he refuses. He says he will only fight Goku. Babidi is surprised by Majin Vegeta's ability to fight his mind control, but obediently transports the three fighters and Supreme Kai back to the World Martial Arts Tournament. Majin Vegeta eager to fight Goku, blows up part of the spectator stands to convince Goku to fight him. Goku eventually agrees. Supreme Kai tries to get in the way of the 2 Saiyan feud, but backs down when Goku threatens to blast him if he gets in the way (to the surprise of Vegeta). Goku and Majin Vegeta then are teleported to a secluded mountain area, and fight. Majin Vegeta revealed to Goku that he deliberately let Babidi to control him in order to allow his evilness to resurface, which would allow Vegeta to fight Goku as he once was, ruthless and unencumbered by emotion. After that, Majin Vegeta and Goku both power-up to Super Saiyan 2, with power levels far greater then Gohan's when he fought Super Perfect Cell; and then Goku and Majin Vegeta fight furiously, with each fighter having their glorious moment after one another, During the Akuma Saga, Vegeta has grown twice as Strong since his stressed battle against the Sevils Head Quarters XX, The Reborn Cell Juniors and Bizarro, Including his extra training since five months before Akuma takes over Earth along with Other Villains the Heroes fought and not fought, ecxept for Nappa, Vegeta has battled Nappa for the first time then Nappa was later killed again but this time By Vegeta's Super Saiyan ultimate move The Big Bang Attack before being easily dominated by the Great Akuma, the next day he has Transformed into Super Vegeta and brings back his Move called the Final Flash.